


Неслучившееся Рождество

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cyberpunk, Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Size Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: День рождения Патрика приходится - чур не смеяться! - на 17-ое Марта, то есть на День Святого Патрика. День Рождения (активации) Алана - первого апреля, и над этим можно смеяться сколько угодно) Вот только из-за этого Ал пока-что не видел Рождества, что не мешает ему думать о нём
Relationships: Patrick Cas/Alan | A1-AN
Kudos: 5





	Неслучившееся Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> оффтопик данной работы:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283178/chapters/50677172
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

В предрождественской суете Патрик выглядит особенно милым — Алан не уверен, должно ли так быть, чтобы его паттерны распознавали какие-то вещи таковыми, а прочие, напротив, находили отторгающими, однако, неуклюжий высокий мужчина, что, напевая детскую песенку про Санту и развешивающий до дому гирлянды вызывает в нём чувства, сходные с человеческими — теми самыми, которые описывают в разных книгах авторы, стараясь передать эмоции известные всем. 

Редким из них, впрочем, удаётся визуализировать их так, что Алан может с уверенностью сказать — даже тот, в ком изначально не заложено подобных шаблонов, всё-таки испытывает их, нежели нет.

— Если ты повесишь ещё одну гирлянду, сюда прилетят военные и учёные, приняв квартиру за сверхновую, — шутка заставляет Черри обернуться так быстро, что он едва не падает со стула.

А1-AN стоит достаточно близко, а потому именно его руки и уберегают неуклюжего человека от падения, выравнивают, и чуть шлёпают по заднице, заставляя чужое сердце забиться быстрее.

Внутренности нагреваются неравномерно — за грудной клеткой, где, под уплотнённой пластиной спрятаны все его платы и микросхемы, становится горячо, но и в паху — тоже. Эта реакция на краснеющего под взглядом человека неизменна, и Алан прекрасно осознаёт, что усугубляет ситуацию, когда зарывается пальцами во вьющиеся пряди и откидывает их, поднимая голову.

— Тебе помочь?

— Иди ты, — фырканье сверху раздаётся совсем слабое, и андроид уверен — если бы потолки в их новой квартире не были бы трёхметровыми, то, пожалуй, такая ситуация никогда бы и не произошла.

«Хорошо, что я уговорил его переехать», — мысль приносит тепло, но уже не в физической составляющей, а в качестве особенного морального удовлетворения. Идеально работающие синапсы не доставляют столько удовольствия, как эти лёгкие сбои, что случаются каждый раз, стоит Черри прижаться к нему или попросить помощи, или, задыхаясь от наслаждения звать к себе ближе и теснее. Почему от сбоев в ОС становится так сладостно и хорошо у Ала нет ни малейшего понятия, но он прекрасно знает — такие чувства его обуревают только когда Черри рядом.

Когда чужие карие глаза смотрят на него, светлая кожа на щеках красиво темнеет от прилива крови, а рот приоткрывается.

«Тише», — внутреннее повеление должно заставить систему сбавить обороты, только получается это отвратительно, ведь гирлянда почти полностью заняла своё место на потолке, последний виток оказался пришпилен короткой булавкой в самом углу, и Пэт, наконец, неловко сползает со стула, явно непривычный к тому, чтобы становиться ещё выше.

— Никто не заберёт у меня возможность украшать квартиру к Рождеству, в том числе и ты, — серьёзность в словах Патрика напоминает — после детдома тот по-особому относится к семейным праздникам и торжествам, и, по всей видимости, именно самому семейному из всех и достаётся сильнее всего.

— Упаси Санта меня лишать тебя такого удовольствия, — Ал качает головой, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев под мгновенно прижавшейся к ним щеке и снова ловит сбой — и приятные ощущения от него. Физическое наслаждение от того, что любому другому андроиду должно как минимум причинять неудобство. Как максимум — боль. — Но пока это всё походит скорее на попытку медленного суицида — ты уже шесть часов наряжаешь квартиру, и мне кажется, стоит сделать крохотную передышку.

Соскользнуть подушечками по шее и чуть надавить на кадык, глядя в расширяющиеся от захлёстывающего возбуждения зрачки так сладко, что Алан уже и не протестует тому, что забота о Черри не просто стоит на первом месте — эта задача закреплена по важности раньше, чем стабильной собственной операционной системы и забота о физическом базисе, за которым спрятана начинка, позволяющая A1-AN функционировать.

Так и должно быть — иначе бы и не вышло, ведь Черри слишком нежный, слишком сладкий и так нуждается в заботе, что хочется протащить его на себе через жизнь, прикрывая ото всего на свете, тогда как рациональная часть сообщает — так не получится, это не пойдёт на благо: всего лишь заданный системой параметр — быть привязанным к тому, кого увидел при первом включении.

— У меня ещё есть шарики, — напоминает совсем слабо и тихо Пэт, и при его полном желания, и, вместе с тем, упрямства, взгляде, Ал не в состоянии сдержать улыбку.

— У меня тоже, — соглашается он, вскидывая брови на мгновение, и от этого пухлые щёки с короткой царапучей щетиной набирают цвета, а рот приоткрывается, хватая воздух торопливо.

«Ты словно просишь о поцелуе», — беззвучное замечание толкает Алана на то, чтобы прижать человека ближе, притиснуть к себе и медленно соприкоснуться губами с его осторожно, нежно, сладко. 

Едва ощутимое касание замирает на несколько секунд — никто из них не торопится, в этом нет никакой необходимости, ведь они оба знают — если Пэт отстранится, то они продолжат заниматься декорированием квартиры, а после горячие и страстные стоны всё равно наполнят апартаменты, ведь отложенное удовольствие догонит его многократно в лице совершенно неотвратимого андроида. А если прижмётся, выдавая насколько взаимны их настроения, то украшение квартиры останется до завтра, а ведь в Канун Рождества все обычно уже готовы к тому, что уже утром случится чудо, одаривающее всех по их заслугам. 

Для Алана есть только одно чудо — льнущий к нему, жмущийся Патрик, который не выдерживает, сладко выстанывает и захлёбывается от того, как сильно желает продолжения. Одна из самых странных, доступных человечеству форм волшебства — желать того, кто известен так давно, изучен вдоль и поперёк, что в прямом, что в переносном смысле.

«Ты видел все мои микросхемы, ты знаешь состав моей охлаждающей жидкости, ты понимаешь как я работаю, и всё-равно не перестаёшь испытывать это?» — вопрос зависает в системе снова и снова, стоит только им соприкоснуться вот так — в неистовом томлении, желании друг друга, ведь Черри не стесняясь шепчет в губы о том, как сильно сейчас нуждается в андроиде.

— Ал, пожалуйста, — едва слышное, такое сладкое, и нестерпимое. 

Шары раскатываются с глухим стуком, предоставляя им пространство для манёвра, ведь в такой момент Ал даже не думает нести своего человека в кровать, зная — неудобства не повредят, а помогут, заставляя Черри окончательно терять голову от происходящего. 

— Алан... — сладкое хныканье заполняет комнату, стоит просунуть специально остывшие пальцы под мягкую худи и тонкую футболку, чтобы накрыть подушечками соски и чуть сжать, пока зубы смыкаются на нежной шее. — Ал!

Ноги под ним пытаются утвердиться, соскальзывают по ламинату пятками и даже сжимают бока коленями, только всего этого недостаточно, чтобы остановить андроида. A1-AN сильнее любого человека, и уж тем более он сильнее Патрика, скребущего пальцами то по покрытию, то по его шее, не то притягивая, не то отталкивая, словно сам не определился.

— Всё хорошо, — ушко краснеет, стоит только выдохнуть на него успокаивающие и ни к чему не обязывающие слова, сдавливая нежные комочки плоти до того, что тело дугой выгибает под ним, вжимаясь.

Тёмный засос сладкой меткой оставленный в основании шеи манит к себе, вынуждая немного поторапливаться — жар в собственной физической системе нагнетается от обилия протекающих в ОС действий, и нужно снять хотя бы часть из них, пока он окончательно не раскалился. 

«Сбавить температуру», — вывод головных процессов в фоновый режим и охлаждение внутренностей происходит за счёт нагрева всего остального — ладони из прохладных становятся обжигающе горячими, и стоит лишь стистнуть мягкие ягодицы в пальцах, как Пэт шипит от их жара.

— Больно? — уточнение совершенно ненужное, в этом Ал даже не сомневается, однако ему нравится видеть то, как приоткрываются полные желания глаза, пытаясь вычленить здравый смысл на поверхность своей системы.

Искра разума то и дело теряется, особенно, стоит фалангам нырнуть меж ягодиц и прижаться к кольцу мышц, чуть надавливая, испуская скользкую жидкость предназначенную специально для этого. 

— Черри, — начинает Алан, вводя кончик одного в принимающего его без каких бы то ни было проблем человека, раздвигающего колени пошире, для удобства, — ответь мне.

Один палец входит по самое основание толчком, но этого недостаточно ни для кого из них, и в следующий раз в горячее и тесное нутро погружается уже два, растягивая расслабляющийся от смазки проход.

Невнятный стон подтверждает — будь этого слишком, то, пожалуй, Пэт бы ему сказал, а сейчас все его желание сконцентрированы вообще не на этом, а на терзаемом соске, заднице, податливо принимающий второй и третий палец, и на собственной руке, скользящей по крепкому стояку.

— Ал, прошу... — кончики подушечек дразнят щёку Ала, дразняще касаются губ, а полный желания взгляд запускает протоколы, с которыми нет ни сил, ни желания воевать — доставить человеку всё возможное удовольствие, даже если после он не сумеет свести ноги или не сможет нормально стоять до конца дня, не переставая ощущать член Ала внутри себя.

Последнее, впрочем, желанно для них обоих — сколько раз Черри проделывал это? Сколько раз вызывал Ала по внутренней связи и сбивчивым шёпотом в общественном транспорте рассказывал как чувствует себя так, будто его растянули до края, забыли вынуть нужные для секса части и теперь он мечтает просто приехать и снова получить всё? 

«Словно чёртик, вырвавшийся из табакерки», — хмыкает Ал, растягивая податливого человека, и накрывая его рот своим в горячем и страстном поцелуе. 

То, как жил Черри до встречи с ним Алан не вызывает в памяти, осознавая то, насколько близок был человек к депрессии и суициду, просто потому что настоящая жизнь проходила мимо, а себя он так и не обрёл, предпочитая ограничить любые социальные контакты. Теперь то, насколько легче и общительней стал Черри вызывает довольную улыбку и мягкое мурчание, сходное с кошачьим.

— Хватит, Ал, я хочу тебя! — отчаяние в голосе прорезается слишком рано, на вкус андроида, но то, с какой мольбой глядит на него Пэт способно сломать кого угодно, даже крепкого A1-AN, предназначенного явно для запредельных перегрузок, чем он сейчас испытывает.

— Будет больно, — предупреждение встречает смешок, перемешанный с рыданиями от поглощающего человека желания.

— Перестань, с тобой всегда... — слова, похоже, теряются, в операционной системе Черри происходит зависание, или какой-то другой процесс вымещает все прочие, как это частенько случается с однозадачными людьми, и Пэт стонет его имя словно молитву.

— Всегда? — ласковый вопрос предназначен по большей части для того, чтобы поддразнить, а не узнать то, что является окончанием этой самой фразы. 

Четвёртый палец тянет проход осторожно, и Ал и без того уверен — сейчас уже можно брать Патрика так, как ему вздумается, только так, чтобы незакреплённая ёлка на них не упала ненароком. 

— Алан... — словно, и не слыша вопроса повторяет Черри, всхлипывая, сжимаясь на пальцах так, что система наводит на мысль о каком-то обмане, хотя такое совсем не в стиле его человека. 

Процессы запускают анализ совершенно всего, но отгадка проста до невозможности — последние дни до Рождества Пэт был так занят на работе, что у него не оставалось ни сил ни времени решительно ни на что, а желание, скорей всего, скопилось, выливаясь неуёмным жаром.

— Блять, — едва слышно выдыхает Ал, осознавая — Черри сейчас это бомба, которая может рвануть в любой момент, но лучше он рванёт в его руках и под присмотром, чем вот так, сам, чувствуя себя более одиноким, чем если бы он никогда не покупал андроида. — Сейчас, Черри... Детка...

Система регистрирует только жар — кожи под руками, под губами, сжимающегося вокруг члена канала, и внутри, от перегревающейся платы, подгоняющей проталкиваться по мышцам до отчаянного, загнанного всхлипа и слезами, текущим по вискам и теряющимися на языке Ала.

Он успевает только войти, когда судорога пробегает по разгорячённому телу, а Черри выворачивает в оргазме, заставляя хвататься за него изо всех сил, кричать, стонать, умирая от наслаждения и повторяя «Ал» словно молитву божеству, которое не поскупиться на то, чтобы дать ему всё, и даже больше.

— Тише, сладкий, — едва различимое замечание теряется в стонах, ведь первые толчки вырывают из человека полные отчаяния крики, но Пэт даже не пытается отстранить от себя, а напротив, прижимает ближе, теснее, подгоняя пятками, чтобы андроид не щадил его.

Алан улыбается мягко, гладит его по рёбрам, дразнит нежные соски, скользит подушечками по шее, оставляя укусы на покрытых совсем светлыми веснушками плечах и толкается сильнее, глубже, зная, что этого более чем достаточно, чтобы человек закричал во весь голос, так, как в этой квартире он может позволить себе.

— Сейчас, — на тихие слова Черри открывает глаза и глядит на него с такой сумасшедшей любовью, что система опять выдаёт сбой, но ошибки отправляются в реестр к предыдущим, не становясь причиной масштабных неполадок. 

Температура достигает пика разрешённого, и система реагирует на это сбросом эмоций до стандартных ощущений, оставляя только запредельное восприятие псевдокожи, и топящую нежность к распластавшемуся и снова кончившему под ним человеку.

Гирлянда на полотке соскальзывает со слишком ненадёжной булавки и витой провод шлёпает Ала по спине и заднице почти игриво, и так восхитительно сейчас, что это трудно передать. В карих глазах появляется особое чувство в ответ на это...

— A1-AN, — жесткий механический голос заставляет свернуть симуляцию и поднять взгляд на другого андроида, стоящего перед ним на эскалаторе. На дворе, конечно, не Рождество, ведь день активации Алана — первое апреля, и до следующего Рождества ещё нужно дожить, но прежде у него по-настоящему много дел, которые необходимо закончить, — прибытие вовремя.

«Забрать Черри с работы», — красуется в списке его задач, и Алан следует в Мир Сна привычным путём, которым доставляют андроидов, не боящихся перегрузов, как люди. Скоростной поезд двигается так, что любому человеку стало бы дурно, и всё-таки среди них есть тот, кто не является андроидом в полном смысле этого слова, но Алан подумает об этом позже.

Для начала нужно встретить Черри и заставить его пробежаться с работы до дома четыре станции, чтобы тот не расслаблялся. И сделать ему потрясающий ужин, который не будет уступать тому, что приготовит Алан на Рождество, когда оно случится.

Пускай и не сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

> мои сладкие мальчики были визуализированы и посмотреть на них можно теперь вот тут:  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1216697068661637121


End file.
